


너를 이뤄달라고 주문을 걸어

by oreoni



Category: PRISTIN (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 12:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15510189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreoni/pseuds/oreoni
Summary: this is just me trying out some technical exercises because ive never tried to write well ever in my life please enjoy!





	너를 이뤄달라고 주문을 걸어

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taiyoukei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taiyoukei/gifts).



> this is just me trying out some technical exercises because ive never tried to write well ever in my life please enjoy!

Yebin hoists the last large box up onto the edge of her hip and slots it in the space remaining between the others. The whole morning has been devoted to loading Soonyoung’s things into the moving van, made pleasant by the breeze that rolls in from the coast to their little house. This is weather that her brother is deserving of before he goes. All that’s left for her to do is to say goodbye and he’ll be on his way to the train station, to some apartment in the mainland, where breaths of the sea on cool mornings fade into memory. 

 

Soonyoung walks down the driveway and waves to her. “Is that the last box?” He asks.

 

“Yeah, I think so,” Yebin says. “Are they not going to come out?”

 

He shrugs. “I don’t know. You know how they are, though, they said goodbye during breakfast.”

 

Yebin does know how their parents are. They weren’t thrilled when Soonyoung had announced that he had been offered a research assistant position at a lab all the way in Jeonju, but nobody could stop him when he set his mind to something. Truth be told, Yebin isn’t thrilled about it either. Soonyoung might have been a little distant, settling into his role as her last older sibling, but he was the only buffer between her and being an only child. She will miss his presence. 

 

“So, what are your roommates like? Do you know who you’re going to be rooming with?” She asks. He’s been awfully quiet about the moving process as a whole, understandably. Their mom can get overbearing. 

 

“Um, yeah, I have,” Soonyoung averts his eyes, then looks up. “Listen, Yebin, I just… You should know.”

 

“Know what?”

 

“I’m not going to be coming back for the next semester.” He says, and reaches into his shirt to pull out a ring. “I’m getting married.” 

 

Yebin stares at it. “You’re getting…”

 

“I have to, Yebin, you have to understand,” He says urgently, stuffing it back into his shirt. “You know how they were when Nayoung moved out, and you know how they were when Jeonghan told them he was engaged. I can’t stand it here, and I know you have a hard time too.”

 

“Are you going to tell them?”

 

He nods. “I will. As soon as I get there, I will.” 

 

Yebin nods after him. “Okay. Actually, no, wait, not okay. You’re leaving? You’re really leaving?” 

 

“Do you want to come with me? 

 

“No…. No, I don’t want to leave. I mean, I do, but I can’t yet.” Yebin casts her eyes back towards the house and feels the breeze roll over her hair like a sigh. “I’m not ready. Not like you.” 

 

Soonyoung wraps his arms around her and squeezes firmly. “Binie,” He says into her hair, “I’m sorry.”

 

“For what?” For some reason, Yebin is fighting the burn that rises behind her eyes. 

 

“Just…. Everything. Call me, okay? Whatever you need, I’ll always try to help you.”

 

When Soonyoung does finally load himself into the truck, Yebin waves after him even when she’s sure he can’t see her anymore. She turns back up the path, but instead of going home she walks further into the grassier part of the beach. If she walks up to where the trees begin, there’ll be fallen logs for sitting on and ponds of seawater that fill up and refresh themselves during rainy high tides. 

 

Yebin takes off her sandals and dips her foot into the tide pool she found, not quite large enough to be a pond. If the sea chooses to rise up this way again and wear away at the sandy earth, the trees protecting it from the sun might fall and the water will evaporate within months. If instead the rains are heavy and the trees fast-growing, the puddle will grow into a full pond. Yebin hopes it will. There are already the tell-tale pulsing light points of life that the crab larvae in the water give off, washed up into this little sanctuary after the last big spawn. Yebin missed them all year, after the Seoul fishermen came and went, leaving the younger generations to mature and spawn later than ever.  

 

It’s not like she and Soonyoung were the closest siblings in the world. Yebin and her 3 older siblings are at the root all the same. She knows why Nayoung took the job in Japan, and she knows why Jeonghan’s going to school all the way in Spain. Why Soonyoung is running away with his mysterious fiance. So why does she miss him so much already? 

 

It’s not entirely loneliness that’s making her feel so morose. Like Soonyoung said, Yebin’s parents will be upset. The knowledge of their impending reaction is what keeps Yebin away from the house until the sun is lower in the sky and her phone is buzzing. 

 

_ 엄마 _

_ Come home now. It is dinner. _

 

Dinner is kkotgejang and barley rice. “Perfect for summer,” Yebin’s father says, and her mother glows at the comment. Yebin looks at the halved crabs and thinks about marsh grass and the ugly pots that the crab boats threw into the water in March, the ones that sometimes pull off their lines and wash up somewhere, full of starving and rotting crabs. The seasoning glistens when she picks a piece up, and Yebin thinks about the effort her mother must have put into this instead. Both of her parents are in a good mood today. Yebin almost wonders why when her mother puts down her chopsticks to break the silence. 

 

“Do you think Soonyoung’s finished moving in by now?” She asks. Yebin’s father hums, more interested in the crab than he is in her. “His roommates would have helped him, right? He told me all about how the lab he’s working at is full of people his age. The email I got from his supervisor was a little awkward, but kids nowadays all seem a little hesitant around adults.” 

 

Yebin closes her eyes and counts down from 60 to try and settle her racing heart. There is an impending sense of doom that only she can feel, stark out of place in their airy beach house.    
  


On 23, the landline phone rings and a chill runs from the top of Yebin’s head to her thighs. Dread builds when her father rises to answer it. 

 

“Hello? Oh, Soonyoung. Your mother is wondering if you arrived alright. Yes. You what? You said that your term ends in September. No, wait, you what? What?” 

 

Yebin’s mother is just about vibrating in her seat with anxiety. “What was it? What did he say?” 

 

“He said something about getting married, and that he’s moved into an apartment in Seoul,” He says. He turns to Yebin. “Did you know anything about this?”

 

“I didn’t until today,” she mumbles. This is exactly what she feared. 

 

Her father squints. “What does that mean? Did you know just now? Did he tell you earlier?”

 

“I mean, I just knew today. Like you.”

 

“Stop speaking around what you mean.”

 

“Soonyoung-oppa told me that he was getting married before he left,” she hesitates, “But I didn’t know that he was going to Seoul.”

 

“Did you know that he wasn’t planning on coming back?”

 

“Um, y-yeah. I did.” 

 

Her father sits at the table again and leans backwards, contemplating her. Yebin’s mother turns to her, shocked. 

 

“Why didn’t you say anything? If we had known just after he left, we could have gone and gotten him at the train station!”

“It-It didn’t feel like it was my place to say anything. And he asked me not to say anything until he could call you.” 

 

“Yebin!” Her mother says. “Not your place-What? Don’t you think it’s our place as parents to know these things about our children? This is-I mean, what do you think you’re going to become if you can’t even bring yourself to be straightforward with your parents? I swear, I didn’t know we were raising a witch.” 

 

“What does that have to do with anything? What do I think I’m going to become?”

 

“Just go,” her father says, his eyes closed. “Your mother and I will discuss Soonyoung together. Dinner is over.” 

 

It’s late and the sun is just above the horizon, but Yebin runs out the door and onto the beach before she can think about it. The sun flares yellow and orange over the ocean and Yebin feels like rolling around on the jagged rock shelf to relieve the pressure on her internal organs. 

 

“AH!” She screams. “I’m not a witch! I’m not a witch.” 

 

Her voice disappears quickly in the open space, and suddenly Yebin feels very, very stupid. The argument-was it an argument? It was fairly restrained. Yebin is overreacting. 

 

Yebin kicks rocks in front of her as she walks aimlessly, imagining that her frustration attaches itself to each stone as it flies away from her. One flies farther than the others and bounces off some boulders into the water below, and something cries out in pain as it lands. 

 

“Oh, shit,” Yebin says, rushing over to the rock to peer over its edge. She’s hit a snail, and its soft white body is visible from where the shell chipped away. 

 

“Oh no,” She whispers, cupping the snail in her hands, “I’m so sorry.” The chip isn’t too bad, and the snail isn’t very old. It will heal with time, but to feel the tiny thing pulse with pain in her hands tugs at her heart and Yebin can’t stand it. She presses her thumb lightly onto the crack and pulls at the current of energy inside her, willing it into her hands. It speeds up the calcium secretions from the mantle of the snail, and when she lifts her finger a minute later, the shell is whole and sound. 

 

Yebin places the snail on a moist rock and watches it hurry away. She can imagine how confusing that must have been for it, and wishes it well. 

  
“I’m not a witch.” She says again. The water lapping at the base of the rocks ripples, and a voice in Yebin’s head laughs at her.  _ Really? _ It says. 


End file.
